deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante is the main protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. He appeared in One Minute Melee where he took on Ragna the Bloodedge Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bayonetta vs. Dante (Complete) *Dante vs. Kratos (Complete) *Hellboy vs. Dante *Inuyasha vs. Dante *Wolverine vs. Dante *Dante vs. War *Dante vs. Alucard (Castlevania) *Dante vs. Homura Akemi (Complete) *Dante vs. Alucard *Deadpool vs. Dante *Dante VS Sonic *Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante *Dante vs. Raven *Dante vs. Spawn *Dante vs Ghost Rider *Scorpion VS Dante *Pit vs. Dante * Dante vs. DmC Dante vs. Dante Alighieri * Deathstroke vs Dante Possible Opponents * Kratos (God of War) * Bayonetta (Bayonetta) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) History The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was reknowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and seperated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occassions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. Background *Age: N/A *Height: N/A *Weight: N/A *Son of Sparda *Half-human, half-demon *Demon Hunter *Loves pizza and strawberry sundaes Close-Range Weapons *'Rebellion' **Broadsword **Keepsake from Sparda **Can be thrown like a boomerang *'Cerberus' **Tripartie nunchaku imbued with ice **Can stretch to incredible lengths *'Agni & Rudra' **Twin scimitars, one red and one blue **Hurl fire and tornado-like gusts *'Nevan' **Guitar-like weapon **Summons bats and fires electricity *'Ifrit' **Fiery gauntlets **Hellfire hotter than a volcano *'Gilgamesh' **Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask, and back armor **Powered by thrusters *'Lucifer' **Metallic backpack-like apparatus **'Summons spectral swords' Ranged Weapons *'Ebony & Ivory' **Semi-automatic handguns customized for Dante **Rapid-fire shots **Shots can be charged with demonic energy *'Coyote-A' **Shotgun customized for use against demonic enemies **Hits at any range, but most effective up close *'Spiral' **Heavy rifle that fires high penetration rounds **Shots can be ricocheted off walls *'Grenadegun' **It does grenades… *'Artemis' **Demonic armcannon-like gun *'Nightmare-b' **Demonic Firearm **Fires reflectable shots **Can be charged with Devil Trigger Pandora *Devil Arm with 666 forms *Dante has only utilized these seven: **'Epidemic:' Blowgun **'Hatred:' Bazooka **'Revenge:' Laser Cannon **'Jealousy:' Gatling Gun **'Argument:' Mobile Missile Battery **'Grief:' Boomerang **'Omen:' Damages all surrounding enemies Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' **Capable of breaking stone *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Accuracy' **Can shoot bullets Devil Trigger *Unleashes near-full potential *Physical and magical attributes amplified *Regenerates health throughout duration *Enables flight and new abilities *Lasts for a limited time ''Quicksilver Style'' *''Slows down enemies and gives Dante increased speed'' *''Depletes Devil Trigger'' Exclusive to Devil May Cry 3 ''Majin Form'' *''Activated upon critical health'' *''Invulnerable'' *''Twin red blades protruding from arms'' *''Fires fireballs, and blasts of light and darkness'' *''Lasts for a limited time'' Exclusive to Devil May Cry 2 Feats *Surpassed Sparda *Blocked a punch from the Savior *Walks off impalements by his own sword *Has unlimited ammo... somehow… Faults *Holds back on enemies until deemed worthy *Regeneration takes longer if drained *Relinquished Yamato to Nero *Possesses incredible bad luck Quotes Wolverine vs. Dante *''"You're the one whose out of his league, you short fuck!"'' (to Wolverine) Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Swordsmen Category:Demon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals